A Bunch Of Those IPod Shuffle Fics
by Pickle Daisy
Summary: Everyone was doing those Ipod shuffle fics, so I thought I'd join in. NOT A ONE SHOT, WILL BE CONTINUED! T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I've been seeing all these ' shuffle contests' where you put your Ipod on shuffle and write a fic about it? Yeah, well. I did that with my touch, and right now it's sitting, paused, on Blah Blah Blah. The second these words turn normal and not bold, then thats the fic. Okay, ready? Go. This takes place at a bar, AND THEY ARE ALLOWED TO DRINK! THEY ARE TWENTY ONE IN THIS! I do NOT approve of underage drinking. EVER. **

**Song: Blah blah blah, by Kesha. **

**Time: 2 minutes and 59 seconds. AKA 2:59. **

"Hey Percy! C'mon! Join in!" Annabeth said, dragging out every word. She was obviously drunk. "I LOVE this song! Come on!"

I walked over to her, trying not to look too out of place. I hated the taste of liquor. I walked up to her, and she pulled me in for a sloppy kiss.

"Annabeth..."

"Oh, words Percy! Just words! Enough with all the blah!"

I was still unsure.

She kissed me passionately, but still sloppily, and then... well...

You don't need to know everything, now do you?

**Haha, like it? It's pretty good, I guess. I think I'll do a series of these, because they are **_**really **_**easy to write!**


	2. Chapter 2Airplanes

**Third. Song: Airplanes. **

**Time: 3:01. **

The blanket scratched my skin, and my hair was blown all around me, from the strong, but comfortable wind. Me and Percy looked up at the millions of stars, and I pointed out every constellation I knew.

"Oh, wow!" Percy said, awe-filled. "Look, Annabeth, a shooting star!"

I stared in wonder at the sky. "Make a wish." I said. He closed his eyes and mouthed something.

"What did you wish for?" I asked when he opened them again.

"If I told you, It won't come true."

"Maybe this will change your mind." I said, and kissed him. He smiled as I pulled away.

"So, what did you wish for?" I asked again.

"It already came true." He whispered. I grinned, and kissed him again.

Totally cliche, I know. But hey, it's my life. I can do what I want. I just hoped he never found out that the 'shooting star' was really an airplane. Secretly, I think he knew, but was pretending.

**Okay, I kind of rushed the end, Yeah, I know. Okay, well... Yeah. Third! **


	3. Chapter 3 Your love is my drug

**Second one, another Ke$ha song! Wow. Shocker. Okay, here. I. Go!**

"Hey Wise Girl! What's up?"

His voice made me realize how lucky I was to have him.

"Nothing." I called. He was just so _hot! "_You?"

"Nadda." He fingered Riptide, and I felt a rush of happiness as I imagined him fighting a monster, me and him side by side.

"Hey, Annabeth?" He called, knocking me out of my reverie.

"Yeah?"

"Do... You... Um.. Want to go to fireworks or something sometime?"

I took a moment to keep him waiting, even though I knew my answer instantly.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'd like that."

We smiled, and walked down the hill, hand in hand.

_Very _happily, I might add.

**Again, I like this one! I know, I know, Annabeth is a little OOC, but her words aren't! How do you know what her thoughts are? Huh? That's all I want to know. Okay, well, another insult to my own writing is that this one is VERY cliche. Okey Dokey, well. Anyway... Yeah! I'll try and update a couple more times today... I guess.**


	4. Chapter 4 Don't Forget

**Song: Don't forget, by Demi Lovato **

**Time: 3:41.**

Ever since my favorite, and only, Seaweed Brain had returned from the war, he had barely glanced at me. I wondered if he even remembered what we had. I know _I _had loved him. I just didn't know if he did. I mean, he kissed me, and it felt right. I guess we just went... wrong somewhere. I threw another picture of us together in the blazing fire. It crackled, and I watched the thin sheet of plastic around it melt, and the picture burn. I sighed. I guess things weren't meant to last between us.

_Annabeth, get up. Stop sulking. This is the life you chose, so buck up and deal. He doesn't care about you anymore. Get that in your head. He left you. And that's that. _

I guess that's all there's left to say. I threw the final and last picture I had of him into the crackling fire, and said one prayer to the gods.

_Just... don't let him forget about me. Please. _

And I let a single tear fall down my face as I poured the first bucket of water onto the fire, extinguishing the flames, and my heart.

**This was kind of depressing to write, I must admit, I cheated on this one. I **_**had **_**to finish this properly. I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'M SORRY!**

**But this is also my favorite. It was really interesting to write.**


End file.
